My Persona's True Form
by Mankanshoku-Mako
Summary: I have to go to Japan. There, I will meet the people I only dreamed of. The boy that I had a schoolgirl crush on. The boy who loved sewing and carried a tough guy mask. The girl who only wanted to be herself. The girl afraid of her own gender. Now, it's up to me to save everyone. My Persona will be the key to the lock of the world's mysteries...
1. Forward

Dear Reader,

This story is purely fictional. All characters, except my characters, are the works of ATLUS and Shin Megami Tensei. This is a fanfiction. Any names, places, or events that coincide with real people, places, or things are purely coincidental, other than—of course—the characters created by Atlus Corp.

***Copyright Statement: My Persona's True Form ©2013-2016 ATLUS ©1986-2010

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED

This book contains material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher.

PLEASE! DO NOT COPY ANY EVENTS, STORIES, CHARACTERS, ECT.

Your compliance is greatly appreciated, thank you.

Persona 4 Storyline:

Persona 4 the Animation starts in Inaba, Japan, in the year 2011. However, the dates of this story have been adjusted. The main character, Yu Narukami, has parents, but they're away on a business trip. In the meantime, which is a full year, Yu must live with his uncle, Ryotaro Dojima and his cousin, Nanako Dojima.

Yu meets a few people in Inaba—Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Rise Kujikawa, Kanji Tastumi, and Naoto Shirogane—during a case on the weird murders of 3 people. Secrets are uncovered, and the day before Yu leaves for Tokyo, Yu discovers that a goddess named Izanami is the cause of all of it. (Dojima's creepy-ass intern is the murderer lol) The weird thing about this anime/video game is that the people who knew what was going on recieved messages from their TV's at night. The people who showed up on this mysterious channel would be taken from their everyday lives and thrown into a TV. There, they would face their true identities and secrets. When the main characters and his Investigation team show up, the character who has been kidnapped has their feelings revealed. If they deny their feelings, then their "Shadow" is released. Yu and his team have to defeat it, and when the character accepts their true feelings, they gain a Persona.

Using these Personas, the Investigation Team solves this bizarre case. Yu leaves Inaba. In this story, Yu has returned to Inaba for Golden Week. This is where our story starts. Please enjoy.

Thanks! Love you all!

-Mankanshoku-Mako-


	2. Chapter 1: My Parents Are Dead

A big 'Thank You' to everyone who reads this! Your feedback is gladly welcomed!

Chapter 1

April 20th, 2017

They're all gone. Wiped out. Extinguished. My whole family. Wiped out by a single sniper. My grandmother. Mother. My stepdad. My uncle. My aunt. Her parents. All gone. I'm all alone.

Detective: I'm so sorry. I can't comprehend why someone would do this. I promise you...I will get to the bottom of this.

I looked at her, tears streaming down my face. There was only one option left for me now. My dad. I haven't seen him since I was 14. It's been 2 peaceful years. Now, everyone's gone. Except him. HE was the one who was always pathetic. HE was the one who always got me high when I was 11, along with other children at a barbecue. HE was the one who kicked me outta my own room just so he could fuck his girlfriend on MY bed. I was the one who said I wanted MOM instead of HIM.

Me: Its...It's alright...

Detective: No...It's not, and you know it. You just lost your entire family. You're not okay.

I sigh.

**3 Days Later**

Television Reporter: Tonight's top story is murder. The murder of 7 people, to be exact. We're interviewing 16-year old eyewitness Caitlin Menefee. Welcome to the show, Caitlin. We're glad to have you, and we're sorry for your loss.

Me: Thank you.

I sit in the leather chair opposite to the reporter, crossing my legs in the tight blue dress I threw on in the motel room.

Reporter: Can you tell us what happened?

Me: It all happened so fast...One second we were eating a late lunch, the next second the window was broken, our dogs barking, blood on the floor. That's when the screaming started. I looked around. 7 bodies, the bodies of my family just laying there. I looked around. Who was screaming? That's when I realized it was me. I immediately called 911, but it was too late.

Reporter: What happened after the police came?

Me: They took...The bodies...I couldn't take it. I started crying, and they put me in an ambulance. I tried to tell them I was okay, but they wouldn't listen. They kept trying to shove me onto a stretcher, into an ambulance of my own. i noticed some glass in my arm, but other than that I wasn't harmed at all. They suggested I get therapy or something...I told them no, of course.

Reporter: Why? And why is it "of course?"

Me: I just don't want a person to tell me that there's something wrong with me. Therapy doesn't help, really.

Reporter: So what happened after that?

Me: I came back to our old house. I had to pack my things, because now I had no option but to live with my stupid dad again.

Reporter: By the way you say that, I take it you don't like him?

Me: No shit.

**In Inaba, Japan**

Yu Narukami stares at the television screen. He only wants to catch some old American cartoons. Instead, he lands on the channel interviewing a girl who lost her whole family. He stares on at a loss for words.

Yu: Wow.

**Back in America**

April 24th, 2017

It's been 4 days. The last time I spoke to my father was 2 years ago. It was not a good goodbye. I think I remember it going something like, "Dad you're such a fucking pathetic idiot! You never fucking loved me!" You get the picture. Now, it's a bigger, shit-filled nightmare. She's there, looking at me with those annoying eyes, piercing me with a glare that questions why the hell I would crawl back here. I break the silence.

Me: Can you not look at me like that...?

=I glare at her.

Her: And why should I? You're the vermin in this house. We don't need you. Can't you see you're hurting your father?

=She glares back.

Me: And why the hell should I care about a fucking twit like him?

=Go away.

Her: Go to your room, you little bitch!

=No you.

Me: Do I LOOK like I fucking can? You're in my room!

=Leave me alone.

She drags me outside, and I cry out in pain.

=You're no different than your mother was.

Her: Be a good girl, like you used to be! Where's the old Caitlin gone?!

Me: She's gone. They destroyed her.

=Silence.

I give her a glare that tells her to back off. She lets go of me. She pulls a cigarette out of her purse, sighs, and goes outside for a smoke. I let out a sigh of relief once she leaves. I walk slowly to the bathroom and close the door. Now would be a good time as any to take a shower.

As I pull aside the shower curtain, I notice a small drop of blood trickling down my arm. She must have punctured my skin. I sigh. No bandaids. Big shocker there. I open my mouth to say something to myself, but I think against it. Instead, I start to sing.

Reporter: What will you do now?

Me: I'm going away. I'm going to go anywhere but here.


	3. Chapter 2: I'm Going Anywhere But Here

A big 'Thank You' to everyone who reads this! Your feedback is gladly welcomed!

Chapter 2

April 26th, 2017

Him: You need to learn to shut the fuck up. You need to listen to me, you little wench! You are not the adult in this house. Your mother is, and I am!

Me: That WOMAN is NOT my MOTHER!

He backhands me across the face. I can sense tears gathering in my eyes. I blink them away. One escapes, and more follow. I wipe them away with the back of my hand. This has been happening every day since I got back.

Me: You know what? I'm leaving! I'm not going to stay with you, you pathetic, stupid bastard! This was true 2 years ago, and it sure as hell is true now!

I run into my old room and slam the door. I hurriedly pack my suitcase with my things. I grab any other bags I can get. I manage to nab my phone and call a taxi. I promise him 20$ extra if he can manage getting here within ten minutes. I grab anything I might need. I put my passport in slowly, along with my wallet. I plan on going somewhere else. And never coming back. The taxi arrives, and I tell him where I want to go.

Me: San Francisco Airport, please.

Driver: Ma'am, that's over 55 miles away. It'll cost extra 'cuz it's not in Sonoma County.

Me: That's fine.

Driver: Tell me, where have I seen you before? Are ya one of those kid actresses or somethin'?

Me: I've been interviewed alot by news stations lately.

I look away. I'm not used to this much attention. It feels kind of good, in a sick kind of way.

Driver: Well, that actually makes sense.

Me: Please drive, sir.

Driver: Yes ma'am.

I turn on my iPod and maximize the volume. I want to get rid of this throbbing headache I have, but what I crave more is freedom, so that I don't have to think about it anymore. The question is however, where will I go? China? Russia? Germany? ...Japan? I look over at my collection of figurines, most of them from my favorite anime. I have read the name over and over again. Persona 4 the Animation. I look at the first box set. My old crush. The anime character I always drew, always loved for his heroism. What was his name again? Yu Narukami...That was his name.

About 10 minutes into the drive, I call up the detective who worked on my family's case.

Me: Hello, is this Naoto Shirogane?

Naoto: Yes it is, may I ask who this is?

Me: It's Caitlin.

Naoto: Ah, yes. What do you need?

Me: Your hometown is in Japan, right?

Naoto: Yes, why?

Me: I'm in a taxi on my way to the airport. I'm thinking of going there.

Naoto: You're not serious...Are you?

I'm positive she's stunned and at a loss for words. This is the same Naoto that's inside these disks I sit beside. She is THE Naoto Shirogane.

Me: I'm quite serious.

Naoto: Which airport are you going to?

Me: San Francisco Airport.

Naoto: I'm on my way. I will meet you there. I needed to head back home, anyways.

Me: What about the case...?

Naoto: The killer turned himself in. He told us everything, even though most of it made no sense. Most of it was about little things...Japanese government, atomic bombs...Haha...No big deal or anything like that.

Me: I'm gonna kill the bastard.

I look up and notice the taxi driver has his hands clenched white on the steering wheel, his eyes plastered open wide. His eyes catch mine and he looks away nervously.

Naoto: I'll meet you at the airport.

She hangs up. I put my phone back into my suitcase. I look at the driver. He seems fairly normal. I stare out the window, at all of the farms and houses we pass by. Traffic is quick, because it's a Saturday. An hour or so later, we arrive at the airport. I shake hands with the driver, and hand him a fair tip. He smiles, tips his hat at me, and drives off.

I take a few steps towards the airport, and sigh. Then the cameras start flashing. Every reporter in Cali is clicking their cameras at me, yelling, "Caitlin! Caitlin! Can we get a statement? Caitlin!" The noise is deafening. Then I hear a whistle start blowing. Naoto has arrived, and she's driving back the crowd of paparazzi.

Naoto: Okay, okay! Everyone, show's over! Back up!

I start looking at one of the photographers, and Naoto pulls me away. I look over and see that she has several bags, as well as a few of my bags with her.

Naoto: You left a few things behind. I thought you might want them.

She blushes. I didn't know she'd be in my house.

**In Inaba, Japan**

Yu Narukami looks on in puzzlement as he watches Naoto Shirogane, a fellow Persona user and a friend show up on camera escorting the girl. His phone starts up it's bothersome and loud ringtone. He checks the caller ID. It's Kanji.

Kanji Tatsumi: Hey man, are you seeing who's on TV? It's Naoto!

Yu: Yeah, I'm seeing.

Kanji: What's going on? Why is a murder case becoming so big here? It's even on Japanese TV channels! And what is she doing over there?!

Yu: Calm down, Kanji. She's working on a big case over in the States, and she's probably just an escort. There's a huge controversy, from what I'm hearing, that the culprit is a member of the Japanese hierarchy.

Kanji: What...? Really?

Yu: Yeah.

**On an airplane, on their way to Tokyo, Japan**

I can't sleep on the plane, but Naoto looks exhausted. She must have been working really hard on the case if it was already done. She falls asleep within minutes of takeoff. I stare off into space through the window. It's a cold night. I start wondering what I should do next. I know that I would be the only one who would get everyone's life insurance. The company had called me and said it totaled to nearly one million dollars, not including assets. I chose to sell every house, and once they were sold, they were estimated to be around another million. I nudge Naoto.

Naoto: What...? ...What is it?

Me: What are we gonna do when we get there?

Naoto: Don't worry. You can stay at my house. I'm sure my grandfather won't mind. Besides, it seems like you have nowhere else to go. I'll do whatever I can do to help you.

She smiles sleepily at me. I grin with gratitude. My smile fades, once I realized who would be in the same town when we touched down. I wonder if he is on vacation with his uncle, or if it was just another normal day in Tokyo for him. I fall asleep thinking of it.

Mysterious Voice:Are you tempted to follow me? Do you love me?

Me: What?

Mysterious Voice: Well, you'll have to catch me first! Ready or not, here I go!

April 27th, 2017

I wake up to the sound of touchdown, and to Naoto shaking me. I look around. It's a big city, bigger than I thought. Many years ago, my stepfather told me I'd be shell-shocked if I ever went to Japan. I already was. I was shivering from that dream. Who was that talking to me?

As we step off the plane, I shade the sun from my eyes. I sudden gust of wind flared, and my little sundress billows around my legs. I pull my sunglasses out of my purse. I put them on slowly. I look over at Naoto. She looks relieved to be back home. However, I knew our journey wasn't over yet. It had only just begun.


	4. Chapter 3: Inaba

A big 'Thank You' to everyone who reads this! Your feedback is gladly welcomed!

Chapter 3

I get into the long black Caddilac that is waiting for us just outside the airport. We pile our stuff into the trunk, which is quite big. I try to strike up conversation with Naoto, but it's awkward the entire time.

Naoto: Would you like to know something? By the things I picked up in your house, I suspect you already knew who I was, and now I know why you wanted to go here.

Me: And why's that?

Naoto: You want to indulge your little adorable fangirl self with everyone from Inaba. You're obsessed.

Me: I'm not fucking obsessed! I just like it! Is that such a crime?

Naoto: Mhm, I'm so sure...You could have at least said something, you know. Even acknowledged me?

She scoffs, her head turned away from me and planted in her palm.

Me: I'm sorry, okay!? It would have made me sound weird, like some kind of pervert! However, I'm not obsessed!

Naoto: Fine, you're not. I'm sorry I said you were.

She looks fairly apologetic. She sighs.

Naoto: Look, I'm really not very good at making friends. I'm really new at talking to people...Excluding professionalism.

Me: That's okay. It's not a big deal.

Naoto: Can I ask you something?

Me: Yeah?

Naoto: Well...Since we are in Japan and all, you might prefer talking in Japanese if you want to communicate with the locals. Wait...Do you know Japanese?

Me: Yes. I learned it a few years back.

Naoto: That's good.

All of a sudden, we lurch to a stop. I look out the windshield. I start to freak out. We're in Inaba. We ArE In InABA! I tell myself to calm down. It's just a town. I look through my window, and it looks exactly the same as Inaba from Persona, except a few things have changed. There's a pool, a skating rink or something like that, and also...really big houses? That's not like Japan at all. Naoto points to a big one on a hill, obviously the biggest in town.

Naoto: I want to live there one day. It just looks so big. It's almost as if a king should reside there.

I smile. The car stops at the Moel and fills up the limo's tank. I get out to stretch my legs, and a familiar attendant waves at me. My eyes widen. It's Izanami. Or...at least it's Izanami's cover form, a gas station attendant. I decide to get something to drink, and I go inside.

Izanami: My, my, I can tell you need something to drink. How about an ice cold Mad Bull?

Me: No games. I know who you are. I can tell you know something about me.

Izanami: Oh, do you now? Well, I can guarantee that I won't tell you anything, Daughter of Man.

I stare at him/her. I pick out what looks good. Naoto is already back in the car, waiting for me. She stares at me with a puzzled look on her face. I wonder if she is piecing together who the attendant is. Then, she looks away. I suppose not. I put the drink on the counter, and give the attendant the money. Yesterday, before my flight, I had most of my American money transferred to yen.

As I walk out of the gas station, I look around. So many people I recognize. I look back, and when I do, the attendant is gone. I grit my teeth. So much for information. I limbo over to the car, and open the door. Naoto looks at me, puzzled and trying to read my expression.

Naoto: What was that about?

Me: Nothing.

The car starts, and in a few minutes, we arrive in front of Naoto's grandfather's house. She stares longingly at it. I see an elderly man up at the window. That must be him. As we lug our bags out of the trunk and into the house, I notice that there is a room for me. I realize that Naoto must've called ahead while I was asleep on the plane to let him know we were coming.

(This part has been translated for your convenience from Japanese to English. You're welcome.)

Elderly Shirogane: Welcome to Inaba, Miss Caitlin.

Me: Please, just call me Caitlin.

I don't like people calling me Miss Caitlin. It pisses me off because my father's mother calls me that, and it's bad enough that she calls me that. I don't need others calling me that too.

Elderly Shirogane: Well, then you may call me Shirogane-sensei.

Me: Yes, Shirogane-sensei.

He grins a toothy grin, and what surprises me is that his teeth are quite real-looking and in good shape. I suppose old people can have good teeth too. I smile back.

Shirogane-sensei: You are very pretty, girl.

I blush, embarrassed.

Naoto: Grandfather!

Shirogane-sensei: Bwah hah hah!

Naoto: It's not funny, Grandfather!

Shirogane-sensei: Hee, hee. Anyhoo, your delinquent friend Tatsumi-kun called. He said he was wondering when you'd be back. I told him later today. He said he'll come over later.

Naoto: He said that?!

Naoto is blushing furiously. I snicker quietly, and take my bags up to my room. My room is a nice size, and a futon is prepared for me. It has been sparsely decorated. I plan to change it quite a bit. An hour or so later, I am mostly unpacked. I'm glad I didn't forget anything. I decide to look around the house. It'll be a couple hours until Kanji arrives.

Naoto and I share a bathroom, and her grandfather's room is downstairs. He has his own bathroom, so that way no awkward situations will occur. I thanked her and Shirogane-sensei for letting me stay, and they said it was absolutely no problem. I decide to make dinner for them, as a way to say thank-you. Naoto says she's going to take a bath. Shirogane-sensei settles in front of the television.

As I take rice off of the stove and pile grilled steak, seasoned with herbs on it, there is a knock at the door. Naoto comes running down the stairs, a towel in her hair.

Kanji: Hey, Naoto! You're back!

Naoto: Indeed, I am.

I can tell she's blushing; her ears are practically glowing red.

Kanji: Are you cooking? It smells pretty damn good.

Me: No, I am.

Kanji peers around the door frame. He seems to already know who I am, and his eyes widen. I look at him with a big grin on my face. It is him, bleached hair now black and glasses on after all. He's wearing a leather jacket and jeans. Pretty ordinary. I wave casually.

Kanji: What is she doing here?

He points at me, eyebrows furrowed.

Naoto: She's going to be staying with me.

Kanji: For how long?

Naoto: I don't know. Do you, Caitlin?

Me: No. I'm not sure. Probably not long.

Naoto: And why not?

Me: Huh?

Naoto: Never mind. You may come in, Kanji.

Me: Yeah. I made alot of extra food, in case you showed.

Kanji: Oh, great, thanks!

We sit down around the table, and it seems they enjoy my cooking. Especially Shirogane-sensei. He grins his dopey smile at me. Once finished, we pile our bowls in the sink. I look out the window, and see many house lights on. One of these houses is Yu's. And I have a feeling I'll find out which one soon.


	5. Chapter 4: Something's Seriously Wrong

A big 'Thank You' to everyone who reads this! Your feedback is gladly welcomed!

Chapter 4

Kanji: Naoto, I'm glad you got back this early. We've still got all of Golden Week to go.

Naoto: Really? Is Yu here yet?

Kanji: Yeah, he got here Sunday.

Naoto: Ah...It's good to be back.

Kanji: Yeah, good to have you two back.

Me: Do you mean me?

Kanji: No, I mean our friend, Yu Narukami.

Me: Oh.

I head upstairs to continue packing. I'll take care of dishes later. Then I hear the clatter of dishes; I guess not. I unfurl some of my old drawings I did 2 years ago. I pull out a pin or two and hang them up on my wall. Many of them are of Yu Narukami. I yawn, and look at the clock in my room. It's nearly 9 p.m. I gather a T-shirt and underwear, and go to the bathroom to bathe. I run the water slowly, and lock both doors that could lead in. I take my clothes off slowly, thinking of this past week. I pour in some liquid soap, and ease myself into the hot water. I scrub away the dried tears, the sweat of recent nightmares, and the thoughts of death and tragedy.

Eventually, I faintly hear the front door close, and I hear Naoto bounding up the stairs. After a few minutes, she knocks on the door. I get out of the bath to let her in.

Naoto: Hey. I'm sorry for interrupting, but I needed to brush my teeth.

Me: No, it's okay.

I ease myself back into the bathtub, and start to wash my hair. The suds fall into my eyes, and I grab a towel and rub them away. I blink out the tears of annoying irritation gathering in my eyes. I get out of the bath and start to dry off. I hear Naoto giggle, and I look over at her.

Naoto: I think you have bigger breasts than me.

Me: Really? I've never really thought I had that big of tits, to be honest.

Naoto: You absolutely don't look like it to me.

Naoto finishes brushing her teeth and closes the door behind her, and I put on my clothes. It is hot tonight, so I decide to sleep without sweats. I wear a t-shirt that belonged to my stepdad that's way too big for me, and I dry and brush my hair. I walk into my room.

As I'm about to get into my futon, I notice that my phone has one message on it. it reads:

You are not ready to know the truth.

I'm confused as hell. Izanami, perhaps? No. I doubt it. I frown. I close the blinds, and flick off the light. The room is suddenly filled with utter darkness. I shiver. Maybe it's not hot enough for just sweats. I put on a pair of socks and a sweater. Then I climb into my futon.

April 28th, 2017

Dear Mother,

I have been having such strange dreams. Just last night, I dreamt of a man, holding a deck of cards containing the Arcana. Can you interpret? Early this morning I awoke on the couch, naked. Can you configure? Yesterday I went on a flight to a different country with a total stranger. Can you help?

Love,

C

I awake, naked, perched in an awkward position in the bathroom, holding a pen and laying on this letter. I don't remember writing it. I remember nothing. I go back to my room. All my clothes are folded neatly beside my futon, and my futon folded nicely in the corner. I put on a fresh outfit, and ponder what happened. Then...It all comes flooding back.

12:00 a.m: I awoke from a dream about a long-nosed man named Igor and a beautiful girl named Margaret.

3:30 a.m: I awoke from dreamless sleep, with a fever, and stripped myself of clothing.

5:00 a.m: Wandered to the living room and tried to watch TV. Turned it off after 10 minutes.

5:30 a.m: Ran a cold bath and dunked myself in it.

7:00 a.m: Awoke from strange period of amnesia.

I'll pretend it's just an ordinary morning. I make myself waffles before anyone's up. Then I start a drawing of Teddie. I feel so out of it, and I can't tell why. I wander outside, and decide to explore the town. Naoto hasn't woken up yet. I may be suffering from intense jet lag. She might too. I decide to explore anyways. As I walk by the townspeople, I notice them all giving me strange looks. My head starts hurting, so I decide to go back.

At first I go into the bathroom to pee, and I see myself in the mirror. Jesus Christ, I look like a mess. Then I go back downstairs. I pass out on the couch, and don't wake up again until around 3 p.m. I am awakened by Naoto shaking me.

Naoto: Good Afternoon. Sorry to wake you.

Me: Hey Naoto. What...time is it?

Naoto: It's around 3 p.m. Can I ask you something quickly? Did you happen to have strange memory loss and wake up in a peculiar way this morning?

Me: Yeah, did you?

Naoto: Yes. I awoke outside.

Me: I woke up in the bathroom.

Naoto: This is strange. This is no ordinary jet lag. We should call the others.

Me: Huh?

Naoto: My friends. You already know, so it's pointless to fill you in on whom they are.

Me: Yes.

Naoto: Are you alright?

Me: Yes.

Naoto: Come, then.

Me: Where?

Naoto: We are going to Junes.

Me: Okay.

She drags me through the town in the fading sunlight to Junes, the big mall. At one point, Naoto is in such a hurry she is nearly running. We arrive around 7 p.m, because at the house, Shirogane-sensei made us eat dinner and get ourselves properly ready to go. When we arrive in the food court, I look on in awe. It's Rise Kujikawa, Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, and even Teddie is here. The whole gang was here. It was like a puzzle, except there was a piece of the wrong puzzle. Me. Everyone looks at me and glares. I was an intruder. I don't belong here.

Yosuke: Naoto...Good, you're here. Wait, isn't that...? Why did you bring her?

Naoto: She had memory loss as well.

Yu: We need to figure out what's going on. The Midnight Channel was on last night.

Chie: But how?! It wasn't even raining!

Yukiko: This means that something seriously wrong is going on.

Yu: We need to see if we can find Izanami. She should stay here, where it's safe.

He points at me, like I'm an alien. He looks at me with a very clouded expression. My heart skips a beat. It's THE Yu Narukami. The anime character I always had a crush on was REAL. This was too much like a fantasy, but all too much like a nightmare. It's sick. And I don't mean cool. I actually feel sick to my stomach.

Me: Excuse me.

Yosuke: Wait!

I ignore him and run off to find a bathroom. I turn a few corners, and I find an elevator. I push the button that takes me to the second floor. I find the electronics department. It's fairly late, so there aren't any customers. Not one. Not even an employee. All of a sudden, all the TV's flicker on. It shows one person's face. It was...me!

Then, the TV's flicker back off. I run right out of the store, and sprint back to the house. Once I get into the bathroom, I start dry-heaving profusely. I'm retching and retching, but nothing is coming out. I look at myself in the mirror. I'm a mess. I hadn't bothered to put on decent clothes or do my makeup. I look very horrible, my skin is deathly pale and there are purple rings around my eyes.

I run another bath. While it's filling the tub, I decide to paint my fingernails. I pick out a dark blue, and put it on gently, but quickly. I put on an overcoat and speed around the bathroom to make it dry faster. When they're dry, I relax myself into the tub of steaming hot water. I sigh. I gaze out the window. The sun has completely gone down. The shadows of trees sway back and forth as if they're dancing. I get so entranced I realize I hadn't locked the door. I get up quickly. When I do, I see something outside my window.

Me: Hello...?

Mysterious Person:Do you love me...? Will you love me...? Please...Love me...!

Me: !

It must be the same person I dreamt about several nights ago. I look out the window again. The wind has stopped gushing. I lock the doors quickly, and get back into the bath. I must now be on constant guard. Now I know...Someone's watching me. And they're not friendly.


	6. Chapter 5: Deja Vu

A big 'Thank You' to everyone who reads this! Your feedback is gladly welcomed!

Chapter 5

April 29th, 2017

I dry off as quickly as possible. I just want to sleep off this jet lag, and possibly start life again as a normal human being. I put on a tank top and a raggedy pair of shorts. I yawn. It's been a strange day. I hope it's different tomorrow. I decide before I fall asleep, that I need to find a job tomorrow.

My alarm goes off around 8 a.m. and by then I'm plenty awake. I hop out of bed, and rush to the bathroom. Naoto is using the sink and is putting on mascara.

Me: Morning, Naoto!

Naoto: Oh. Good Morning. Did you sleep well?

Me: Yep! I slept great! How about you?

Naoto: I didn't sleep well enough.

Me: So...I was thinking that I'd get a job today.

Naoto: Oh. Really? Already?

Me: Yeah. I have to make money somehow, Naoto!

Naoto: That's true. Well, if it's any help, I know Yosuke has several open positions at Junes, and I'm fairly sure that Kanji mentioned something along the lines of his mother needing help at the textile shop.

Me: Alright, I'll check it out! Thanks!

I grin widely at her. My peppy self has returned, which means I've finally slept off the jet lag. I'm still in my pajamas, so I decide to change into something more appropriate. I put on a red dress with a brown leather belt and wear a pair of red flats that will hopefully compliment my dress. I throw on a faux fur stole, and wear a bright smile. I skip over to the bathroom, and Naoto has already left, so I get to work.

I get out my curling iron and makeup bag, and go for something light and springy. Anything that will go with this season will do. Soon it will be summer for America, and I'll need to remember to celebrate the Fourth. I finish up my makeup, grab my purse, and head out the door.

I decide to walk over to the Tatsumi Textile Shop first. I've been good at sewing since I was 11, so maybe it will be a good job for me. Kanji is pretty cool. I open the door slowly, and walk in.

Ms. Tatsumi: Oh, hello. How may I help you today?

Me: Good Morning! Naoto told me there's a job opening here?

Ms. Tatsumi: Why, yes. There is. We need someone to help create designs. My son, Kanji, does most of the work with creating dresses and clothes, but he may need help with design. I used to design myself, but I think someone around the customers' age will be a better option for this position.

Me: Okay! Awesome!

Ms. Tatsumi: *chuckle* You sound like you've got experience my dear.

Me: Yes, actually. Back in middle school, I used to sew bracelets. One was a Teen Titans bracelet, and I think I took it with me here.

Ms. Tatsumi: Teen Titans, you say? Kanji used to love that show when he was little.

Me: Yeah, me too!

I hear someone coming down the stairs, and I can tell who it is before he's even all the way down.

Kanji: Hey, Mom.

Ms. Tatsumi: Good Morning, Dear.

Kanji: Hey. What are you doing here?

Me: I'm thinking about getting a job here.

Ms. Tatsumi: And I'm thinking about hiring. This girl seems like she would be a good fit for the job, don't you think?

Kanji: Yeah, I mean, I guess.

Me: So, this is kind of my first job. I'm really good with making things, actually.

Kanji: What kinda things?

Me: Trinkets, fashion designs, models. That kind of thing. I used to totally be into making outfits for like, stuffed animals and stuff. Barbies, that kind of thing.

Kanji stifled a laugh.

Kanji: ...Barbies?

Me: Yes, Barbies.

Ms. Tatsumi: Well, I don't mind hiring you. After all, this position has been open for a while. Nobody really comes in here for it, so I think you're hired!

Me: Really?

Ms: Tatsumi: Do you think you could start at the end of Golden Week?

Me: Sure!

Ms. Tatsumi: I can steer you to what I think would be considered criteria.

Me: Sure.

Kanji: Here, Mom, I can help her.

Ms. Tatsumi: All right thank you Dear.

Kanji: Yeah, Mom.

Kanji tells me that what he thinks would be a good idea, and I try to follow his ideas. I decide that I should start soon, so that I wouldn't procrastinate. When I was around freshman year, I was horrible with procrastinating. Sophomore year I pushed myself and got straight A's. I decide to walk to Samegawa River to see if I could get any good ideas. At first I just try to mimic leaves, but then I start using more complex things like the sky. After a few hours, I get bored. I start to get up. That's when I see him.

Yu: Hey.

Me: Hi.

Yu: So, you're the girl who lost her whole family?

Me: Yeah.

Yu: That really sucks.

Me: Big dicks.

Yu: Pardon?

Me: I said "big dicks."

Yu: Oh. Okay then.

Me: I was agreeing with you. You said, "That sucks," and I responded with, "big dicks." "That sucks big dicks?" Do you not get it?

Yu: ?

Me:*sigh* Never mind. Anyway, my name's Caitlin.

Yu: I'm Yu Narukami.

Me: I know.

Yu: Okay.

The amount of silence is awkward. We stand there for around a minute. Then I walk away. No goodbye. I just leave. I wonder if he's looking at me as I walk away. As I take my notes away from the river plain, I see Kanji. I wave. He waves back.

I go back to the house. Naoto is playing on the Playstation she has in her living room. Shirogane-sensei is watching from the recliner.

Me: Hey.

Shirogane-sensei: Hello, girl.

Naoto: Hey.

Me: What you playin'?

Naoto: Final Fantasy.

Me: Which one?

Naoto: 7.

Me: That's cool. Can I watch?

Naoto: Sure.

I watch as she kicks ass with her magical powers. I was never that good at FF7. I try to focus on her techniques, but I just can't. It's like there's something telling me to do something, but I can't seem to figure out what. I get up after half an hour, and head up to my room. I get out my sketchpad. I look through all the pictures of Yu. I then decide to play video games myself. I get out my PS2 and Persona 4, and start playing. After a few minutes, I get into the zone. This is the way I now blow off steam every day.


	7. Chapter 6: Dead Inaba

A big 'Thank You' to everyone who reads this! Your feedback is gladly welcomed!

Chapter 6

May 4th, 2017

Golden Week went by pretty damn quick. On Saturday, I decide to turn in my ideas for the outfits Ms. Tatsumi asked me to make. I wake up around 7:30, and get into the bath before Naoto. I blow dry my hair, straighten it, and put on a blue dress with a white netting sweater over it. I put on red lipstick and do my eyes light. I look in the mirror and I shock myself. I can't believe it's me. As I go downstairs, I can see the look on Naoto's face. If it's gonna be like this for everyone, maybe I'll do this every day.

I take the manilla folder filled with ideas to the textile shop around 9. I bump into Yu again on my way. I give him a big bright grin, and he smiles back. I can feel the whole town's eyes on me as I walk by. This makes my grin brighter. As I open the door, I see Yukiko inside. I smile brightly as I pass her, and she gives me a slight wave back.

Ms. Tatsumi: Hello, Dear. You look absolutely lovely today.

Me: Thank you.

Me: I have the designs all ready to go!

Kanji: Thank you!

Me: !

I was so focused on Ms. Tatsumi I didn't notice Kanji had bounded around the corner.

Kanji: Let's see what we got.

As he looks through the ideas, I see his expression change from confusion to astonishment.

Kanji: These are pretty awesome. How'd you get these ideas?

Me: I got them from a couple video games.

Kanji: They're damn good, dude.

Me: Thanks.

We walk over to the design table, and we pick out what designs would be best for each outfit. In total, there are around 10 outfit ideas. Kanji and I get to work, because Kanji says he might need help putting them together. At the end of the day, we have two done.

Ms. Tatsumi: These are beautiful, you two! Astonishing job!

Kanji: Thanks.

Me: Thank you.

We grin at each other in pride. Then, I am released for the day. I decide to go to Junes to get a bikini. I'm thinking of going to the beach, even if I do have to go by myself. I'm also thinking of getting a truck soon, but from America, with American currency. I'm going to cash in the life insurance money, and I discovered that all 4 houses have already been sold. This means that I will have 2 million dollars in my bank account. I'm not going to use it for anything stupid though.

I look online at , and I choose the biggest truck they have, which totals to around 18 thousand dollars. I think I'll get it. I also choose a cute bikini for this summer. When I get my truck I think I'll go to the beach.

With my bikini in hand and heading to the register, I bump into Yu, yet again.

Yu: Hey, Caitlin. How's your Golden Week been?

Me: Pretty good. Yours?

Yu: Not bad.

Me: That's good.

Yu: What sucks is that I'm leaving tomorrow.

Me: Why?

Yu: I'm heading back to start school up again. This was just a vacation.

Me: Oh. Well, that sucks.

Yu: Big dicks.

We laugh. Then he points at the bikini.

Yu: Bikini, huh? It's only May, you know.

Me: Yeah, when I get a truck, I'm gonna go to the beach.

Yu: Sounds fun. Call me up when you do.

Me: Sounds good. See you around, I guess?

Yu: Maybe.

Me: Later.

That night, I decide to go to Chinese Diner Aiya. I pick up a nikudon for Naoto and get one for myself, along with one for Shirogane-sensei.

Aika: Thank you for your order. It'll be ready shortly.

Me: Hey, you don't look like you're that old. What, are you high school?

Aika: Yup.

Me: What year?

Aika: 2nd.

Me: Cool.

Aika: Here's your food.

Me: Thanks. My name's Caitlin, by the way.

Aika: Okay. Seeya around. Enjoy your meal.

Me: Thanks.

As I walk home, food in hand and smile on my face, I realize that this has been the most productive day ever. Let's hope it continues. As I walk in the front door, I see that Naoto is crying.

Me: What happened?

Naoto: Yu just called.

I look at her, my expression blank. I see Shirogane-sensei over in the recliner looking sadly at the television.

Me: Naoto, what the fuck happened...?

Naoto: Caitlin. Dojima and Yu just found out that Yu's parents died.

I continue staring. I feel a tear run down my cheek. I wipe it away with the back of my hand. Shirogane-sensei doesn't say a word.

Me: That's horrible. What happened?

Naoto: The same as your damn family! Dammit, they were shot!

Me: ...

All of a sudden, the sunlight radiating from outside seems less bright. It's like an atomic bomb was dropped on Inaba. 2 teenagers now orphaned...9 people now dead...I stare at the Aiya bag in my hand.

Me: I...I picked up some nikudon for you two.

Naoto: I'm not hungry.

Me: Me either...

I put away the nikudon in the fridge. I don't think I'll be eating anytime soon. In the back of my mind, I'm rejoicing, because this means that Yu will be staying in Inaba. It's making me sick. I run to the bathroom. This time, is not dry-heaving. It's vomit, the purest kind. I start sobbing, my makeup now ruined.

After I clean myself up, I get into bed, in nothing but underwear. I'm too tired to attempt to put on anything else. After a few minutes of crying, I start blasting heavy metal in my room. Nobody came and complained once. I guess they understood. Naoto said that the funeral would be the day after tomorrow. I have a plan. I spend all night on it.

May 5th, 2017

THE NEXT DAY is a funeral by itself. We both sit around the house. We don't bother eating. A wonderful Children's Day.

May 6th, 2017

THE DAY OF THE FUNERAL everyone is going to wear black. I put on the blackest thing I can find, a goth dress. I put on a black veil and wear the blackest shoes ever. I put on all of the makeup and black lipstick. I look like a demon, but I suppose I still look pretty. I am bringing a wreath, but I'm also bringing a flag that says, We are one. We live as one. We die as one. It is the American flag stitched to the Japanese flag, and the lettering is written in red ink, and it looks like blood.

Naoto looks pretty as well, although she didn't go overboard like I did. She's wearing a black blouse and a black skirt with black leggings and black boots. We walk to Samegawa, where the ceremony will be held, and we take both the wreath and the flag with us. She looks at me when she sees it, but she understands.

The song I recommended to be the song played during the ceremony is I En Svart Kiste, a song played originally by the Norwegian band Satyricon in their album The Shadowthrone. We take our seats. I am seated in front, next to Yu. His tears are flowing free. Mine are as well. Everyone is crying. Nanako, his younger cousin, but who calls him Big Bro, is crying. So is his uncle Dojima. Then the speeches are read. When my name is called, Naoto and I bring up the flag. Everyone gasps. Yu looks on in understanding, but he cries even harder. Slowly, I begin my speech. I place the wreath upon the grave, and sit down. The flag is raised, flapping in remorse in the gusting wind.


End file.
